


It's Been Years But I'm Still Here

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 2022, Danny returns to Beacon Hills and becomes a kindergarten teacher at BH Elementary. Amidst several nostalgic reunions, he comes across a familiar face- Stiles Stilinski, all grown up with a daughter in Danny's class and a father in and out of the hospital. But as Danny tries to get closer, Stiles just pushes him away. The question is this- will Stiles ever let Danny be part of his tiny, broken family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been Years But I'm Still Here

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested, this is what the kids look like- http://www.polyvore.com/junior_pack_teen_wolf/set?id=117278380

Danny smiles as kids and their parents come flooding into the classroom. He nods at Erica and Boyd, across the room with their son. Erica grins and waves excitedly, ushering her small family over. Letting go of her son, she hugs Danny tightly. Boyd offers a hand when his wife steps away, which the teacher shakes firmly.

"It's so great that you're back, Danny!" says Erica. "Or should I be calling you Mr. Mahealani?" Danny smiles wider and shakes his head.

"Nah, Danny's fine," he replies. "Except for you," he adds to their son. " _You_ can call me Mr. M. What can I call you?" The little boy blushes and mumbles something, staring at his feet. It sounded like "M'kee." "What was that?"

"Mikey," says Boyd. "He's not real good at speaking up when you first meet him. When he gets more comfortable, he'll talk your ear off. Right buddy?" Mikey just nods, attempting to hide behind his father. "Okay, go make some friends, son." Mikey nods and walks cautiously toward the blocks, where some boys are making a "venture fortress, like on TV."

"Well it was great seeing you!" says Erica, hugging Danny again. Boyd nods. "We've got to go, but you should come to the next pack meeting. It's on Wednesday, and it'll give you a chance to catch up with everyone."

"Alright, I'll be there," Danny replies. Erica and Boyd walk away, only to be replaced by a steady flow of parents who either want to inform Danny of some obscure allergy their kid probably doesn't actually have (how is he supposed to know what foods contain red dye number 3?) or catch up with him (it's a little sad how many people plan to spend their whole lives in a teeny tiny California town).

"Hey Danny," says Scott after a _very_ attached mother walks away. "Small world, huh?" Danny grins and nods, running a hand through his hair.

"I'll say," he says. "Apparently I went to high school with 3/4 of the room." Scott laughs.

"Yeah, more like small town. Anyway, this is Claire," he says, putting a hand on his daughter's shoulder, "and this is Jamie." He puts his other hand on his son's shoulder. "Kids, this is Mr. M. Daddy and I grew up with him." Danny raises an eyebrow.

"Daddy and I?" he asks. "I'll assume that thing with Kira didn't last." Scott shakes his head as Claire and Jamie run off to join their classmates.

"No, it just didn't work out," he replies. "Isaac and I started dating after that, and we ended up getting married." Danny nods.

"Did you hyphenate?"

"Yeah, it's Lahey-McCall now. Oh and we thought we'd have to adopt or get a surrogate, but guess what?" Scott leans in and lowers his voice. "Werewolf men can get pregnant." Danny's eyes widen.

"Really?" he asks. "So Claire and Jamie-"

"Are naturally Isaac's and mine, yes." Danny shakes his head in shock and Scott grins, leaning back. "I've gotta get back. It's my day off and my other son is sick. Isaac's at work and I can't leave Ash with my mom forever. See you at 2:00." Scott leaves and the next person is the last Danny ever thought he'd see again.

"Stiles?" he chokes out, surprised. Actually, surprised isn't a strong enough word. Flabbergasted is more like it. Stiles gives him a small smile, clutching his daughter's hand.

"Hey Danny Boy," he says softly. "This is Maddie." Maddie waves shyly, before turning to Stiles and making a series of signals with her hands. "Alright, I'm about to." He looks back at Danny and says, "Maddie's selectively mute and wants to know if that'll be a problem." Selectively mute. So she doesn't talk after a traumatic event.

"That's okay Maddie," Danny replies, bending on one knee to be eye level with the little girl. "As long as you do your best in class, I think you'll be just fine." He stands up. "Is there anyone who can translate for her?" he asks Stiles, who nods.

"Yeah, Claire, Jamie, and Mikey can all understand sign language," he replies. "Sure, go ahead," he says after Maddie signs something else to him. She quickly hugs him (well, his leg) and runs off to join her friends. "It was nice seeing you, Danny." Danny nods in agreement.

"You too." Stiles smiles and turns to leave before turning around again.

"You coming to the pack meeting?" he asks. Danny grins.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? I hope you did. I was tearing out my hair trying to write this. I'm bald. FOR YOU.


End file.
